


Spring Love

by deadmannewil



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Messy Kiss, One Shot, Pure, Romance, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmannewil/pseuds/deadmannewil
Summary: Kris and Susie experience a wonderful Spring event. A certain tree, a certain place; Love, Kiss, Two Hands Holding The Other Two.Written for the one hour challenge.Written for the one hour challenge. Took me 1 hour, 5 minutes.Twitter for more entries: @KxS_1h(god what a terrible title)
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Kudos: 29





	Spring Love

Hometown, the town known to its people as one of the more beautiful places in the modern day.

If towns usually try to cut down on the trees and the flowers, then Hometown is made out to be an overgrown town.

Spring, oh the spring. To some it’s a very dreadful season, revealing a lot of mud and slush, to others however, it feels like there’s life awakening, slowly perhaps but surely.

The dense forest in the Spring was a sight to behold, of course. Though, you don’t notice it for what it is, if you didn’t care about anything much all those days.

Kris, the town’s personal joker and his comradeous fiancee, Susie, the town’s dragon whelp, decided to meet Spring in its full glory, choosing to take a good old active date in the forest of the town.

Kris was the first one to arrive. On his way he was looking around a lot, taking in every detail. Every wonderful flower, every handfuls of grass, the trees with the sun’s rays penetrating through the branches’ covers, various flora that’s not exactly colourful…

There was quite the variety for the forest. Flowers ranging in shapes, sizes, colours and scent; trees ranging in their heights and density… How wonderful it was to see, the boy thought.

Thus, he came to the lake’s shore, his eyes gawked in absolute awe, as he saw that the water beyond him had pink leaves carried away by the caring waves.

He slowly moved his eyesight above him, seeing a tree that he’s never noticed before.

Hometown’s only cherry blossom. It stood in its home hill, bragging its beautiful leaves and its wonderful colour. Calling it eye ecstasy meant nothing, since it was much more than that.

Kris however, was unprepared for the beautiful sight that came next.

The wind shook the blossom branches, the leaves that didn’t hold on well flying in sync, one before the other, filling the air with the beautiful pink that Kris could only stand for, eyeing and observing what was before him.

He didn’t feel it, yet he had a grin forming on his usually stoic face. He sat down on the grassy surface, his legs crossed and hands placed on his knees. He kept his back straightened, observing the leaves’ show unravel.

On the other side of the tree, the dragon was making her way, being as tardy as she could. She ran, using her senses to the max, stepping over any roots and stones, sometimes jumping through. To an outsider, what she was doing might’ve been similar to a run through tires, being as fast as possible while trying not to fall on the ground.

As she approached the lake, she immediately noticed Kris sitting and looking somewhere else, that made her stop in her ways, slightly sliding on the grassy surface, almost falling from the balance loss. She stood and slightly panted from the run that she took. As she was done, she followed the direction of Kris’ sight, looking at the cherry blossom over the lake.

She stood in what only could be marked as a trademark surprised posture, her eyes wide, her left arm after her torso, her right arm by her right side, one leg placed further than the other.

Of course, the surprise was caused by the sheer amount of beauty that she’s been grasped by. The pink vegetation levitating in the air, was quite mesmerizing for the young whelp. She then switched her posture to a different, more relaxed one. Then, as she saw her smiling treasure, she moved towards him as quietly as she could afford.

Once she came close, she slouched down on the ground, behind the human, inching closer to his back. She then wrapped her strong arms on the human, crossing his torso from left and right shoulder, resting her snout on his head.

“Well, look at that. Got hypnotized too?” - The question parted from the dragon’s lips, not escaping the human’s hearing.

“Yeah…” - The human replied, giving a faint nod. - “The sight is just too beautiful… Is it not?”

“Heh… I… I agree.” - The dragon replied, smirking after the slowly spoken words.

Kris took what he could from her arms in his hands, giving the arms a light squeeze. Susie slightly squeezed Kris’ body, making him lean over Susie, with her being quite the comfy made-up chair.

“Ya comfy?” - She asked, a grin flashing.

“Yes…” - The human replied, a yawn - which the dragon found adorable - following after.

Though, as they got comfy, the show has come to an end. The leaves after a long windy support, fell on the water, being taken over by the watery support.

The duo frowned at the show’s end, however that wasn’t anything to leave them discouraged by. Kris wanted to stand up, however Susie didn’t allow for that to happen.

“No, not yet.” - She said. - “A little longer.”

The human didn’t say anything against, leaning back onto Susie.

“Spring is beautiful… Yeah?” - She asked, her voice sounding more cheery than usual.

Kris positively hummed in response, making the dragon slightly chuckle in response. He then looked behind his shoulder, seeing the dragon’s eyes fall on him with a coy smile, her seemingly waiting for something. He caught up on what, and leaned in, his lips slightly apart from each other.

The dragon too, leaned in, bringing their lips one to one.

At first, their kiss just had their lips pressed against one the other, however that didn’t last for long, since Kris’ tongue slowly made its way into the dragon’s maw, a territory that his tongue already knew of. Of course, the dragon’s tongue was quite bigger than Kris’, two times in width, three times in length. Their tongues met each other, twirling against one another, saliva being exchanged. The tongues were warm, opposite being close to be hot for each of the teens in action. The tongues twisted, moved, crossed, circled, the mouths were explored all the more, the human’s mouth becoming wetter by second.

After what felt like hours, despite it being only several minutes, they parted, some of the mixed saliva staining each others’ mouths. Both of them didn’t close their mouths yet, however, both were busy eyeing each others’ blushing faces. Kris was slightly panting from the amount of tension, his eyes glowing from the plethora of emotions all the while Susie’s yellow irises glew too, her tail thumping nicely on the grass, thrashing it around.

Susie was the first one to talk. - “Ah… Looked forward to it all damn day.”

Kris nodded, smiling lightly at his love of heart. They both still stayed in the position from before.

However, the wind perked up their interest again, and they looked at the cherry blossom once again, seeing the leaves being brought for a yet another show.

Susie moved her arms, wrapping them around his waist. Kris didn’t lose his genius and used the moment to take her hands, fingers interlocking between hers.

She chuckled at the gesture, all the while Kris lightly smiled. - “God… Ah… I love you, dork.” - She said, leaning onto the human, her snout comfortably laying on his shoulder.

The leaves danced in the air, spinning in waltz, switching their order between one another, moving above and downwards to left and right. They twirled, spun and moved, seemingly how the two lovers’ tongues did before.

They followed the leave groups closely, eyeing the performance with their utmost attention. In Susie’s head, she imagined that it was her and Kris like those leaves, somewhere on the wedding, spinning around while the calming atmosphere of waltz played on the jukebox. Kris’ head felt it was him and her, jumped from the helicopter, them free falling while holding one another, spinning and doing the similar movement akin to the pink flora.

They both slightly teared up on their imaginative pictures, squeezing each others hands tightly, not for a second considering to release the grasp.

“Kris… I know I said this not that long ago but… -” - The whelp began speaking, before she was interrupted by the yellow human.

“Susie, I love you…” - He said, earning a gasp from the dragon, with a serenade of purring following after. - “I needed to say this too.”

“I’m never gonna leave you, man, never ever!” - She said, squeezing the human fully, hugging him essentially.

He smirked, leaning back on her, his head on her stomach, eyeing hers, looking her in the eyes, after he brushed his hair away. - “Me neither, I’ll stick with you until the end of days.”


End file.
